What can not be cured
by finchelouca
Summary: Sequel to "An unexpected healing" - Sometimes, there are things we can't change. And sometimes these things turn out to be for the best!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys! Like promised, here is the sequel to An unexpected healing.**

**Hope you enjoy it! =)**

**xoxo**

* * *

Rachel Berry walked nervously, from one side to the other, with the blessed piece of paper in her hand. Every few minutes, she would stop and read, once more, what was written on it, as if hoping that the words would change magically. But obviously, in every reading, it was still there: the proof of her irresponsibility and the consequences of having been so distracted for some time, so lost in her feelings and sadness.

It was around two months that she and Finn had resumed dating, after a fight because she had thought he had taken a medicine that he had not really taken. And now, ironically, they could be about to fight again, this time because she thought she had been medicated and had not.

During their time apart, she had forgotten to take her contraceptive for three days, because she could only think about him and nothing else. It had been an absolutely stupid attitude, and being pregnant was the obvious consequence, with a great tendency to be disastrous!

She was still a college student with a part-time job and no-good paycheck, and she and Finn not only were not married yet, as they lived together for not long enough, and had never really talked about having children. She knew he liked children and had a way with them, but maybe he still wanted to wait a few years before taking such a serious and definitive step of bringing people into the world, being responsible for them at least for the eighteen following years.

Finn would still take sometime to arrive home and she needed to do something to calm down, or she would have a heart attack at any moment, so she put the exam on the table and picked up her phone, thinking of calling one of her dads. She changed her mind very quickly, however, cause she was already tense enough without anyone judging her actions. It was best not to add more elements to this equation. Instead of their number, she sought in her contacts for her best friend, who used to be a good listener and had a very positive way of looking at any subject.

"Wow, girl! I was thinking about you." Sugar answered the call after only two rings.

"It's really impressive how you're always able to feel when something's wrong with me, Suggie. Not even my parents can do it like you do!"

"And what happened?" Her friend asked, worried, but calm.

"I'm not going to mince words with you, hon... I'm pregnant."

"Why, but how did this happen?" She questioned, surprised, but as serene as before, and Rachel was sure that she had contacted the right person. "Wait... let me rephrase. I know how these things happen, of course." She giggled. "But weren't you on the pill?"

"Yeah. I was."

"And..."

"I started to feel strange... to get sick with smells which I was used to... to cry for no reason... and my breasts are sensitive too. But, precisely because of the pill, I though it was just stress, fatigue... and not pregnancy."

"And?" Asked the other girl, for the first time with a change in her voice.

"And... I did not get my period this month, after the card of pills ended. Then... I realized a few other things ... and I remembered also that, last month, my period was super skimpy... and I started to truly worry. When I arrived at the hospital today, the first thing I did was a blood exam... and that's it. I was so nervous that Dr. Addison sent me home."

"I think I'll ask Artie to use condoms again. I thought the pills were safer than they are." Sugar commented absently. "Oh... sorry, Rach, how insensitive I am... talking about me! Do you want me to go to your house? I can arrive really quickly..."

"No, hon... you don't need to... seriously! I just needed to tell someone, but the truth is that, in an hour and a half or two, Finn will come and I better be alone. I must tell him as soon as possible."

"Of course, baby... I understand. But I'm here for you... you know, right?"

"I know." She said, sighing. "And Suggie?"

"Huh?"

"Pills are safe! Your friend here is... an absent minded." She lamented. "After I confirmed my pregnancy, I checked my credit card notes and realized that I bought the pill three days after the correct one... and it only happened because the previous card had ended three days later than it should." She snorted.

"Oooops!" Was the almost involuntary reaction of the girl, but she proved to be really all Rachel thought of her, adding: "I know you didn't want or expect it to happen, Rach... but the truth is everything will be ok! Nobody I know is more prepared to be a mother than you. I never met anyone so careful and skillful with babies as you... or anyone who likes so much to take care of people."

"Thank you very much... although you are suspicious." She smiled, finally.

"And no one has parents as understanding as yours... and only my boyfriend is more loving and passionate for me than Finn is for you. It can't go wrong!" She spoke with such conviction that almost convinced the future mom.

The two girls said their goodbyes and Rachel turned on the TV, trying to distract herself while waiting for Finn. However, the strategy failed, because one of the channels was showing a documentary about births that made the brunette feel a shiver of fear about her own time to give birth, another had a reality show in which a nanny tried to control kids really bad behaved, making Berry fear not knowing how to deal with the education of her child, and in a third one someone was cooking a dish with seafood whose appearance made her run to the restroom.

Upon returning to the livingroom, she thought about putting a song, but something inside her was already changing and she realized she would need to face everything. Nausea, changes in her body, childbirth, child crying, baby bottles and diapers would be part of her day to day soon and it was not an option.

She had no idea what reaction to expect from Finn, but even if he chose not to be by her side, even if he asked her to move out and decided to break up with her, she would be a mother. With or without the approval of her boyfriend, she would have a baby in about seven months, because abortion was not even an issue to be discussed.

Even though she was in panic and, at least for now, was not happy with the news she knew she must be celebrating (after all a child is always a blessing), she acknowledged that her destiny was set. She would have to deal with it, with or without the presence of Finn, and give all her love and the best life possible for the human being that began to develop within her. Even if she could not do that yet, she would learn to focus only on the good side of what had happened.

After all, as they say, what can not be cured must be endured. (And, with luck, endure would even prove to be the wrong verb).

* * *

**Please, review! It's really important to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to say THANK YOU VERY MUCH to noro, Princess808, Lillie, GleeBabby and echelontr for the reviews... and also to ****Eleonora82, gleek20107, ****laccabr****, ****FiorellaScarlett****, ****Jamie77****, ****ThalitaD****, ****laylita83****, ****mansavage777**** and ****shorte104****, that are reading the story too. It means a lot to me!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Xoxo**

**Mari**

* * *

Finn took longer than normal to arrive that night, which was leaving Rachel even more apprehensive. She began to rehearse mentally a hundred and one ways to tell him about her unplanned pregnancy, once her parents always said that it is risky, in some cases, to simply cut to the chase. She couldn't just let the cat out of the bag.

With Sugar, she had gone straight to the point, but Finn would be the baby's father, would have his life directly affected, and therefore it seemed one of those cases where we should not just say "your cat died", but start with something as "the cat went up on the roof."

The cat went up on the roof... _Finn, do you remember when we got back together and we were so aroused that we forgot the condom that we always wore?_

The cat went up on the roof... _I arrived early from the hospital today, babe. Dr. Addison sent me home because I was nervous. Why? Oh... I've been feeling a little sick the past few days and decided to do an exam and then..._

The cat went up on the roof... _Babe, I think we need to make some little changes in the guest room. Huum... maybe not really "little", to tell the truth. It wont be a guest room anymore, but..._

She should have reached its tenth version of how to start the conversation when she heard the apartment door opening, but it was not the voice of her boyfriend that echoed into the room, but children's voices. She looked at the door and saw a smiling Hudson coming in, with the boy and the girl talking non stop, while hanging their backpacks, lunch boxes and coats on the rack next to the door, after taking from the bags used to go to school a notebook each.

"Greg... Gaby... take it easy, okay?" Finn asked, but he could not stop laughing. "First of all, you'll greet aunt Rachel, the way I know your parents taught you."

"Hi, Ray-Ray." Gregory said, approaching her with his hands in his pockets and a small smile equal to his father's. He was son of an older cousin of Finn named Will Schuester. "You look beautiful tonight." The little boy repeated the phrase he heard the older man use sometimes to praise his wife Emma, with a forced tone, mimicking the adult way.

"Thank you, little man." Rachel thanked the gallantry, laughing and ducking in front of him. "And didn't I get a hug and a kiss for that?" The boy readily embraced her, and when released, he winked at Finn as if to say he had won a contest among males. Hudson laughed, wondering how a little kid of only five years old had learned to try and charm a woman.

"Hi, aunt Rach." It was time for Gabriele to get closer and spontaneously embrace the older woman, having placed in the coffee table her notebook and the one that belonged to her twin brother and he had dropped to the floor. "Greg wants to play videogames and don't wanna do his homework... but Uncle Finny said we have to get organized and there will be time enough to do everything. He will order pizza while we do the lesson and then the boys can play Xbox and we can play with Polly. " She said all at once.

"Of course, baby girl. Did you bring one for me to play too?" The "aunt" went along, thinking that, after all, playing with dolls could become a daily activity to her soon.

"I brought a lot of them!"

Rachel smiled and stood up approaching her boyfriend while the redhead little girl pulled her brother by the hand and made him sit next to her in front of the table to do school work.

"Pizza, Finn? It's not even weekend!" She rebuked, in a low voice.

"I'm an uncle. I can spoil them! When I become a parent, then I'll worry about eating healthy... and lead by example."

"Okay... if their parents will not complain." She shrugged. She had a much bigger problem in the head than food for the twins, which was exactly Finn's ignorance about how close was this future when he would be responsible for educating someone.

"I'm sorry for not warning you they would come. Will called me, asking me to stay with them, at the last minute. Is it a problem if they sleep here?"

"Of course not, babe!" She said, smiling. "They are nice kids."

"YUCK!" Gaby shouted, seeing Finn get closer and finally properly greet his girl. "That's disgusting! I will never kiss on the mouth."

"I want it too, Ray-Ray." Greg said, pouting, and making the adults laugh.

"You're too young for that, man. And even when you grow up, you'll have to find your own girl because Rach is mine already, dude." Rachel poked Finn and shook her head, disapproving what he said, but, deep down, amused. She was feeling less taut to the extent that the four would interact.

"A girl... no! I'll have several, that is much better." Greg said.

"Yuck, yuck, yuck." His sister repeated, covering her ears, as if he spoke the most troublesome thing to hear.

"And to say they are twins." Finn commented, laughing, before going to the kitchen and providing, after all, their evening snack.

Then the lesson was done, the pizza was devoured, the boys played Xbox and the girls dressed and combed the dolls, until the children begin to yawn, indicating that it was almost time to sleep.

Rachel watched in amusement her boyfriend taking the two small ones for the bath, wearing their pajamas, making them brush their teeth, putting them comfortably under soft and clean duvets, and, finally, sitting on the edge of the bed they occupied in the guest room, to tell stories and sing.

_Bought me a cat and the cat pleased me,_

_I fed my cat under yonder tree._

_Cat goes fiddle-i-fee._

_Bought me a hen and the hen pleased me,_

_I fed my hen under yonder tree._

_Hen goes Chimmy-chuck, chuck-Chimmy,_

_Cat goes fiddle-i-fee._

Finn's way with children made her want even more that he would be by her side for the pregnancy and after. Having spent the night with them, Berry saw clearly the same situation in the future and thought, for the first time, that everything would be fine, better than fine, that they could have a wonderful life ahead with the child.

Even if, for now, she had to postpone until the next day the story of the cat going up on the roof and, in the end, be content to hear the three repeat over and over the song "Bought me a cat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, guys!**

**Thanks for your reviews and for being here again!**

**Hope you enjoy it...**

**xoxo**

**Mari**

* * *

"I'll put them in the bath." Rachel warned Finn, drying her hands on a dish towel. They were in the kitchen preparing a breakfast for them, Greg and Gaby. Typically, he would have only a cup of black coffee and she would eat some fruit, but because they were in the company of children, the guy had decided to make pancakes and the young lady had prepared vitamin. "What will they wear? Did they bring clean clothes?"

"No... the commitment that Will and Emma had was an emergency. They were at school and I just picked up them there." Finn explained, without taking his eyes from the pan. "Emma will bring clothes. Meanwhile, you can tell them to stay with the pajamas."

"Okay." She replied, coming out of the kitchen and going into the livingroom. "Greg! Gaby! It's time for you to bathe, eat and then wait for your mother almost ready." She reported, seeing the boy play with a cart and the girl draw something.

"This is for you, aunt Rach." The little girl said, smiling and handing a role to the adult woman.

"It's beautiful, Gaby! Thanks! Who are they?" She questioned, noting the four colorful puppets occupying the paper torn from a notebook.

"They are the two of us and our father and our mother, Ray-Ray." It was Greg who answered, trying to be smart, but did not succeed.

"No, silly." His sister countered, showing her tongue. "They are you and uncle Finn, aunt Rach..."

"And you two?" Berry interrupted.

"Aunt, I'm redhead!" The little girl said, putting her hands on her hips impatiently. "Of course they're not me and Greg." She snorted, showing that the hair of the figures in the drawing was painted black. "It's in the future... you, uncle Finn and our cousins... because, if you live here, you're uncle's wife... and, if you're husband and wife, you'll have children." She explained, as if she were an adult who knows things, and Rachel were the child. "And, aunt? They'll be the cutest thing in the world!" She completed, super excited.

"It's beautiful, princess!" The brunette said again, feeling tears in her eyes. "Now, bath, you two." She demanded, hitting the ass of each one and swallowing her crying.

She seized the moments when she was tidying up the livingroom and making sure that none of the children was leaving things out of the backpacks, to compose herself. Then she glued the drawing that won in the refrigerator door with magnets, and coordinated the exit of the bath, finally giving the infants breakfast, which they still were eating when their mother arrived.

Emma dressed the children and made them say goodbye to Rachel and Finn. Greg took the opportunity to give several kisses on Rachel's cheek, making the adults laugh and his twin sister make grimaces. On the inside, she was a bit jealous, although she loved Rachel since the day she met her, months before.

When the door closed, Rachel took a deep breath, knowing she would have to talk to Finn, or she would have a very hard day at work, but at the same time, she couldn't think about a comfortable enough way to say what needed to be said. However, she had no time to formulate anything because, once the visitors left, Finn started talking nonstop, completely surprising her with his words.

"I think we should have children soon, Rach. To fill this house with chattering girls like Gaby... smart and abused boys like Greg." He laughed. "I feel so good when I'm with children! They are so spontaneous and... they always wanna learn something, but also end up teaching so much to us!" He continued enthusiastically, but realized she was watching him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, babe, I know it's early. We are not even married yet... and you're studying. I should have known you want to wait... and that's okay with me.I just got excited as hell when I take care of them or... "

"Finn, I'm pregnant." She spat, suddenly, unable to bear seeing him speak exactly about the subject she had to deal with, unaware that his desire was already accorded.

"... Kitty's children... what, babe?" He stopped his monologue, realizing she had said something, but he had not listened it.

"I'm... pregnant Finn. I'm pregnant." She replied gravely.

"Are you sure?" He asked, astonished.

"I know we just happened to have sex without a condom because I told I was on the pill, but unfortunately, I... I had not taken them right, on those days when we were estranged. Please don't think I did it on purpose ... "

"I would NEVER think that, Rach." He said, holding her hands in his. "I'm just surprised." He explained. "But it's a great surprise!" He smiled widely.

"Aren't you upset?" She was incredulous at his reaction!

"I just told you I want children, Rach! Why the hell would I be upset?"

"You said you wanna make plans about kids!"

"I want CHILDREN and not the planning... and if one of them is already here... on its way..." He touched the belly of his girlfriend. "...it's great because it will be with us faster." He waited a smile from her, but did not receive one. "I know you probably think it's early... but it happened." He shrugged. "We'll figure it out... and you will not stop studying or working. I can work from home for the brokerage. And I was planning to ask you to marry me only on our anniversary, but I already have to the ring, then you will not have any reason to think I'll marry you just because of ba-... "

"Finn, stop!" She asked. "For the sake of God!" She breathed and let go of his hands. "You're so... annoying, Finn Hudson!" He was worried, because she was serious and he did not understand what he had done wrong. "I was freaking out since yesterday, wondering if you would break up with me because of this unplanned pregnancy and you react this way so cool?" She said, almost shouting.

"Rach..."

"What are you? A kind of super hero... to handle things with such ease? I don't know if I'll be a good mother, Finn! I have no mother, damn! What if... what if I hurt my son? And if I don't know how to take care of him? Or if he doesn't like me? Or if you stop liking me... and you don't want to see me and... "

"Rach... Rach... calm down, babe. Calm down." He made her relax, slowly stroking her arms, and carried her to the sofa, making her sit. "Babe..." He continued, crouching in front of her. "I'm afraid... I swear. Look at me... I'm the same one that yesterday was giving pizza for dinner to two children of five years old, in the middle of the week... and that spent all night playing video game and really trying to win against a little boy that doesn't reach my knees. " He laughed and managed to make her laugh, finally. "I do fear of not being good enough... not making you happy, not knowing how to take care of you and our family."

"Really?"

"Of course, babe... I'm not perfect although I seem to be." He joked. "But, the more I fear... and the more I know that we'll be in a mess of diapers and baby food, in the beginning... that we will go crazy with worry every time the baby has a fever... we will want to free them from the punishment and keep them on our lap, even with them doing a lot of shit, if they cry... we'll want to cry with them whenever they're sad... I also know that nothing in this world will make us happier than every smile... than their first steps and first words... than to see them learning new things... "

"But it was so sudden... it was still early for us, I know it!" She tried to dry a tear trickling down her face, but he pulled her hand and dried it for himself.

"It's never too early for us to be happy, Rachel. We are already happy and will be even more with the beautiful family that we're getting." He assured her, smiling, and then this conversation did not happen again and they just waited for the baby as if it had been planned to the smallest of detail.

Finn could not wait to have the product of his love for Rachel in his arms. And secretly he wanted a girl, with big and beautiful eyes like those which would make him melt, every day, just like when he first noticed them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saying thanks is never enough... so THANK YOU, guys, for your reviews! =))**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter...**

**See you soon!**

* * *

Puck's new bar was packed in its official opening night, but fortunately, with a belly of five months, Rachel had preference to use the restroom, because everyone knows pregnant women's bladder become full faster. While she was adjusting her clothes, to leave the single cabin, she was listening to the ebb and flow of women who would beat their thin heels against the floor, but what caught her attention was a conversation that started between two girls suddenly.

"He is an idiot!" One of them spoke. "He always sleep watching games on TV and leaves me high and dry... and when he doesn't sleep, it is always a quickie and that's it."

"Molly said I used to do this to her. She said I paid no attention to her needs and that it was the reason for what she betrayed me. She could not just pretend anymore... she needed to actually HAVE an orgasm."

"Finn was so carefull, San... Paul is not even that!" She sighed. "To tell the truth, Finn was better at everything. I didn't pretend so many times, in fact... I told you that in the heat of the moment... because we were having sex."

"Finn is truly a cutie, Quinn. And, in my case, I just pretended because I never liked men, really. I used to pretend with him, as much as I pretended with every guy!"

After some more time, Rachel decided to leave where she was and go wash her hands, very close to the two girls, who were redoing their make up while lamenting themselves. She made a point to look direct to them with a knowing look, showing that she had heard everything.

"Oh my God, what a shame!" It was Quinn who said, embarrassed. "You must be thinking that me and my friend are two unfortunate person." She chuckled, addressing Rachel.

"I'm sure about that!" The two unknown girls looked at each other in disbelief with what she said. Normally, a person would answer something nice like 'it's okay' or 'it happens to everyone', but she did not hesitate to confirm that she thought they were unhappy. "Your lives are like SUPER bad Mexican soap operas, you know? Of extreme poor taste? But it is okay, anyway! Not everyone deserves a story like mine, that looks like a totally cute romantic comedy!" Rachel continued.

"What the fuck! Shut up, you dwarf! Who do you think you are to..." Santana manifested herself finally.

"Shut up you, Santana Lopez!" Rachel pointed her finger at the latin woman, surprising her with the attitude and also because she knew her name. "Do you know who is the father of this baby I'm expecting? Of course not, but I will clarify it to you. I'll have Finn's child." The other two looked at each other again. "Yes, the same Finn about whom you were talking a few minutes ago. Small world, right? Oooops! Not exactly... you're at a bar that belongs to his best friend."

"We were invited!" Quinn crossed her arms defiantly.

"I'm sure you were, cause Noah is driven by sexual interests... and he probably invited all hotties he knows. However that's not what matters now... but the fact that you two are pathetic! I've already thought what you made to Finn nonsense, when I though you were only saying the truth to one another, because there was some incompatibility between you girls and him... or whatever. Yet now I know that was not true... I feel pity for you! You don't recognize people's quality and you'll end up alone, while the one guy that you humbled, that you made feel like he was shit... he's forming a beautiful family, with a girl who feels the luckiest one in the world, every day, beside him." Rachel dried her hands and left the restroom, leaving them jawed-down and unresponsive.

She ignored Finn's ex girlfriends for a long time and apparently they did the same. But it did not take much for her, once again, to get up and make her way to the restroom, while, in another table of the bar, someone was watching all her steps, and then standing up.

"Are you going to the toilet again, Quinn?" Santana asked, curious.

"Oh, no, honey babe. I'll have a quick chat with my ex." She smiled wryly.

"Q, don't! He's with his girlfriend... and she already said a lot of stuff for us today."

"She humbled us and I will not let it go, San!" Assured the blonde. "She went to the restroom again and I'll harness to go there now, cause I'm dying to see that little world with pink clouds of cotton candy where she thinks she lives, liquify completely when she comes back to see Mr. Perfect drooling over me, as he always does." She adjusted her breasts inside her dress and fixed her posture. "Just observe, ok?"

Finn was chatting with friends and laughing at a joke, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned, holding it by thinking it belonged to Rachel. As soon as he saw Quinn, however, he left the girl's hand and looked at her with an expression of surprise and questioning.

"Hello, Finn. How're you doing?" She asked seductively, now squeezing his shoulder.

"Everything's great, actually." He replied, friendly, but taking away her hand from where it was.

"You look really good... maybe stronger?" She did not give up and even occupied the vacant chair of Rachel.

"Quinn, what do you want, huh?" He questioned, making it clear that he would not play her game.

"Wow, Finn! No need to be rude! I just... miss you." She tried to make use of her charm, which usually worked because most men believe anything when it's said in an angelic voice.

"Really?" He laughed mockingly. "And why would you miss someone so useless like me, huh?"

"Finn, it was all a misunderstanding. Actually I didn't think that about you." She continued, coyly.

"What a pity, then, right?" He joked. "Although... you don't need to understand why, but, in fact, I have to thank you. I would not be so happy now, if all that had not happened."

"You'll be a father, wont you?" He was not surprised because it was natural that she had seen Rachel with him throughout the night, as well as the belly of the pregnant woman, who had stood up from her seat more than once.

"Yeah, I will be a father." He confirmed, proud. "And I also got married." He completed, showing his wedding band. He smiled widely at Quinn, when telling her the news, which made Rachel, who had left the toilet at the time and saw it, but could not hear them, feel her legs paralyze.

"Oh, Finn, I'm so sorry." The girl said, stroking his hand that was on the table, and making Mrs. Hudson felt as if her heart had failed for a few seconds. However, relief came soon after, when Finn, after looking from Quinn's hand to her face, and from face to hand again, freed his hand with disdain.

"And for what you're sorry?" He asked, confused.

"Because you had to get married in a hurry... due to an unplanned pregnancy."

"Is that what you think happened?" He laughed.

"Sure, Finn." The girl spoke, as if it were obvious. "We broke up about a year and a half ago only, so you and her..."

"We've been together just over a year, yeah!" He interrupted. "But who cares about that, when it's sure you found the right person, after all?" He asked rhetorically. "I love Rach in a way that I never knew someone could love. Aside from the sex that is... wow!" He completed, feigning breathless and making it clear that words could not describe something SO good.

"Everyone think they have found true love when they are in love, Finn. Especially if sex..." Quinn tried to belittle his and Rachel's happiness, but Finn finally saw that his wife had left the restroom, so he was not paying any attention to what she was saying. He motioned for his wife to return to the table, and hugged her by the waist when she got close enough.

"Is everything okay, babe?" He asked and she nodded. "I was just about to tell Quinn we'll have a little princess. Q, can you return my wife's seat, please?" He asked, feigning sympathy, and the girl stood up awkwardly. "Is she moving a lot, Rach?" He continued chatting with his brunette and the blonde girl had no other course of action but to sneak to her own table, even more humiliated than before.

She did not stay long at the bar, because it was hard to ignore the laughters of the happy couple, that, in her head, were always making fun of her, from that moment on.

It really must be very boring and annoying when he who laughs last, laughs at our expense and, of course, laughs best!

* * *

**Did you guys like our little revenge? haha**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank everyone who is reading, following, putting the fic in the favorites list, and especially those who also encourages me, leaving reviews.**

**Thanks to Princess808, ****noro****, ****GleeBabyy****, ****echelontr****, FinchelFan728, Jamie77 and Eleonora82, who made comments on the last chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**xoxo**

**Mari**

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay, Rach?" Kitty asked, worried. "They can be a lot of work... and you're almost nine months!"

"No problem... I swear!" Rachel assured Finn's younger cousin, as she fondled the blond hair of the little girl of only a year and half that was smiling at her, from her mother's lap. "Birth is planned for next week... and Finn should arrive in less than an hour."

"Yeah... I just brought Arthur because he didn't stop bothering me since the one second after Greg have called him, saying he was here, and their favorite uncle was coming to play Xbox with him." She giggled.

"They're restless, but they obey. You don't have to worry about it." Mrs. Hudson reaffirmed. "If Emma left Greg here, for her and Will to go to Gaby's ballet presentation, you have no reason to not leave Arthur with us."

"It's another one to look after... and they become even more restless when they're together." She strengthened, giving a new opportunity for Rachel to flinch.

"You can go home unworried... I swear! Finn will love to arrive here and find another one of his boys." She smiled. "He'll only be sorry about not seeing Chloe." She lamented, referring to Kitty's youngest child, who, being very small, wouldn't stay yet in a place without at least one of her parents.

"Finn's awesome with them! You have good luck, huh!" She teased, giving a very slight nudge in the brunette's shoulder. "Neither Jake nor Ryder are very attentive to my babys." She pitied, referring to her ex-boyfriend and to the current one, each one father of one of her children.

"It comes with the person, right?" The other said, a little embarrased, and they changed the subject, talking about the diet of the four year old boy, who had some restrictions due to allergies.

Soon, Rachel was alone with the little boys, but they were playing quietly with mini cars and other boy toys, while she just watched, imbued with the maternal spirit that had growed in herself during the recent months. However, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and moaned loudly, sitting down and drawing the attention of two young men.

"Is everything okay, aunt Rach?" The youngest one asked.

"Yeah... yeah, honey. Aunt just felt the baby kick, ok? You can return to your play."

Pain was gone, but a few minutes later it came back even stronger and longer and, being a nursing student, the future mother suspected she might be going into labor. She checked the hours and, as predicted, a new sharp contraction came, about twenty minutes later, so she called Dr. Addison to confirm her suspicions. The doctor advised her to go to the hospital in order to prepare herself the best way possible, but assured, at the same time, she could do it calmly, because the delivery itself would probably take a few hours still, for being the first one of the girl.

Then she called Finn, who was already in traffic, going to their apartment, but she even regretted doing it, cause he asked one question after another and requested her to be calm, but it was he the one who was clearly nervous as ever.

"I AM calm, babe. I don't know how or why, but I'm pretty calm." She said without hesitation. "Now, if I keep talking to you and listening you honking like crazy, as if that would get people out of your way... and burning rubber, as you did now... then, yes, I'll get nervous! "

"Sorry, babe." He laughed awkwardly. "I'll try to be less eager to finally see the face of my little princess."

"All right!" She could not stop smiling, foolishly, on the other side of the line. "Just come with ease, because I need you safe and sound, ok?" She laughed. "And don't call anyone, to not be distracted. I'll call Kitty and Emma, cause the boys are here... and they can tell everyone."

"Okay. Everything will be alright, Rach. I love you." He stated, syrupy.

"I love you too. See you soon." She said, hanging up without waiting for an answer, so he wouldn't notice in her voice that she was suffering again with the pain.

Less than an hour had passed when the couple arrived at the hospital and met a very concerned Kitty, who repeated many times that she should have taken Greg to her house instead of taking Arthur to join him at the residence of the Hudson's, and asked if the children had disturbed Rachel a lot.

"Actually, Rach said they really helped her to tidy up things... that they tried to take care of her." Finn replied, smiling.

"Of course I helped!" Greg chimed in the adults' conversation, as usual. "Ariel will be pretty like Ray-Ray, and she will be my girlfriend!"

"I have a girlfriend from my school!" Arthur showed his teeth, proud, but Gregory didn't give a damn.

"I also have a girlfriend... duh!" He said, slapping his cousin's forehead. "But Margie's my age... she is much older than Ari. So, when Ari grow up and she can date, I'll change the elder for the younger, just like Grandpa Pillsbury did." He added, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and Finn and Kitty looked at each other, unsure about how to react.

"I'll leave you two alone... and talk to this young man here, about this change thing." The girl told her cousin, making a grimace of reproach for her nephew, and practically pushing the two boys to the hallway, where they joined Ryder and Chloe.

After that, everything happened smoothly for Rachel, who was under the care of the same team with which she worked and of which her best friend Sugar was a member too. Finn, meanwhile, could not get any calm having to wait for nearly nine hours to see, after all, his daughter being born, even though he was surrounded by relatives and friends who filled the waiting room of the maternity ward, in a way it might look like they were at a party, if there wasn't smell of hospital, many people dressed in white and complete absence of alcohol, music and appetizers.

His wife had just her parents, Hiram and Leroy, but he had a huge family! His parents, brother, the four grandparents, a total of three uncles and seven cousins, who, in turn, were already having their own children, like him. They were not all present, because some had pressing engagements, but there were enough to make more noise than a place like that would allow, being reprimanded more than once.

Ariel Berry Hudson cried for the first time in the middle of the night, when her great-grandparents were already dozing on the couch. The pediatrician, Dr. Dany, placed her in a heated crib and cleaned her, making then a first rapid assessment, to see if everything was normal. She checked heartbeat, breathing, muscle tone, skin color, crying, and sucked her lung secretion, to release the air route.

After being taken care and wrapped as a bundle, the princess was taken to meet her parents, who wept and laughed with excitement at the same time, seein her and touching for the first time. She went to the nursery where she took her first bath, was measured, weighed and dressed, returning shortly afterwards to the room where her mother, in turn, was sleeping, overcome with fatigue.

Finn also was exhausted but could not sleep on the hospital sofa, so he took the opportunity to pick up his daughter on his lap and have his first "conversation" with her. He talked about how much she was loved, not only by him and her mother, but also by the great and fun family to which they belonged, and which had filled the hospital bedroom with all kinds of gifts for the newborn and the young parents.

Authorized by the pediatrician, he took her to meet family members in small groups, and there wasn't one who would not become thrilled with the arrival of that true blessing to their clan.

Ariel could see only shadows, like any newborn, but she goggled the large eyes inherited from her mother to the world, as if she could distinguish and grasp each and every detail.

Most important, however, was not what the girl could see, but how she was seen and felt. When she opened her eyes that way, facing the new, she also brought something new to them, and her whole family not only opened their eyes to her, but also their hearts to receive and give love.

* * *

**What do you say? =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, girls and guys!**

**I don't want to keep talking about Cory or about why I decided to continue writing, because I already talked about it in the one-shot I wrote and posted here on the site (Reaching for the Stars).**

**I just hope helping, even if only a little, each of you to feel a little better, when reading the stories I write.**

_**Rest in Peace, Cory... and know that we will always have you in our hearts! Just as the one-shot, this first chapter posted on "What" after your trip to another astral plane, is dedicated to you!**_

**xoxo**

**Mari**

* * *

Caring for Ariel was something that Mr. and Mrs. Hudson had no major problems doing. Rachel was a resident of nursing in a maternity and had a way with babies, and Finn had a younger brother, several cousins and children of cousins, so he very early learned things like changing diapers, bathing and putting little ones to sleep, improving each one of the tasks to the extent that his family would only grow.

The cramps that were common in the first months of life of all babies, leaving them angry and very tearful, would not frighten them, because they knew very well they would happen. Newbie parents, however, they would never be truly prepared for the concern and dejection of seeing their little princess get sick for the first time. Until they were absolutely sure that the fever, the runny nose, the wheezing, the coughing and her difficulty in sucking were nothing but symptoms of a regular flu, both suffered enough with Ariel herself.

Rachel was still on maternity leave and she was the one who noticed the change of temperature of her daughter. Fortunately Finn was already working at home in his own brokerage business, for some old clients, and, despite the fact that his own heart was very tight too, succeeded making his wife give their baby to him and calling the pediatrician, who reassured them.

"It's just the flu, Rachel." Dr. Dany said, sweetly. She was used to parents calling her up even in the middle of the night, which was not the case. "You have to insist until she restarts to suck, cause breastfeeding is the best thing for baby's immunity, as you know. You can put some physiological saline to soothe her little nose... and,only if the fever rises, you also can give the same child antipyretic we use at the hospital. " She recommended.

"You're sure it's not pneumonia, right?" The young mother said, distressed. "I can take her to the hospital for you to check her and make sure." She suggested.

"If it will make you more calm, you can come, of course." The doc agreed. "But Rachel... I see no need. A temperature of 99.5 F is a light fever... and everything else you described me does not indicate anything more than a common flu." She reaffirmed and finally the other woman calmed down and decided to just keep watching her child, who, in a few days, was no longer coughing or sniffling, and returned to her normal temperature.

Later, when the girl was around eight months old and her first tooth began to appear, her agitation, her whimpers, her red and swollen gums, the fever and the stomach ache that came along, caused by the fact that Ari would put everything she could in her mouth to bite and things were not always clean, did not make them worry much, despite representing several sleepless nights, anyway.

"You've been here all night, babe?" Rachel asked, rhetorically, stroking Finn's hair, who was napping in the armchair of their daughter's room that she used to breastfeed. It was the first of three nights when the brunette managed to sleep more than five hours, but, upon waking, she hadn't found her husband in bed or their daughter in the playpen they had placed in their bedroom, so she would sleep near them.

"Just after you slept, she began to cry a lot, but as you have work today, I thought it was best not to wake you." He said, his voice thick with sleep.

"But I did not hear her... she calmed down quickly?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"She calmed down, yes... but I thought I'd bring her up here and stay here with her... or she could cry again and wake you up." Explained.

"Thank you, babe... but you didn't need to!" She said, earnest. "Come with me and I'll put you in bed to rest for real." She offered her hand to him, who held it standing up.

"Yes, I needed to! You have your shift and I can sleep during the day while she sleeps as well."

"I'm not gonna work today... Sugar can switch shifts with me." She decided. "You haven't slept in days and she wont sleep long enough for you to rest." She noticed and he said nothing, too tired even to argue.

But not all of Ari's first times were bad, of course! When, shortly after completing eleven months, she tried to take a few small steps alone, and ended up falling seated, her parents looked at her with tension, expecting her to cry, but she looked back at them and gave one of those cute giggling that make anyone laugh along. When Rachel and Finn took their baby doll to see the sea, they had great fun with the facial expressions she did, feeling the sand in her little feet when she was placed on the floor, and the salty taste of the water in her little wet hands when she put them in her mouth.

Two weeks after her first steps, the first word came. It was Sunday afternoon and Sugar was in the Hudson's house, complaining about about her boyfriend while Finn was doing the dishes and Rachel was drying and storing everything. The miniature of a person, that was a perfect blend of her parents, was in her stroller with a doll in her lap, but she were attentive to the movements and the voice of her mother's best friend.

"I can turn into a samurai!" Sugar warned. "You'll see, if he dares coming near that false blonde once again! And her? It will be good for her to stay away... or that stupid face of her will have an intense encounter with my little hand here."

Finn and Rachel looked at each other, not laughing because, even though they thought the way Sugar talked was fun, they knew she was being serious and would be upset with them. Ariel, however, laughed incessantly, and if there was any doubt that she was laughing at the expense of Miss Motta, this doubt would subside as she opened her mouth and made her first sound with recognizable meaning.

"Suga" She said and kept laughing, oblivious to the surprise of the adults, who stopped everything they were doing. "Suga suga ..." She repeated, louder.

"She talked to me!" The girl melted with her own name being stammered. "Did you speak, baby girl?"

"God! My daughter's first word was for your scatterbrained best friend." Finn told near Rachel's ear, for the other young lady not to listen, while she was picking up her "niece" and reveling in the honor of having been the first person to be called by name. Rachel nudged him with her elbow, as if she were scolding him for talking about her friend that way, but she laughed at the same time, knowing that he actually had grown to like Sugar almost as much as she loved her friend.

The first time Ari received little friends to a sleepover was also very entertaining. Kitty and Rachel used to go out a lot with her and Chloe that, although being small and having a difference of a year and a half, worshiped one another. They liked to hug eachother and the older girl was always trying to teach new words to the younger, and became radiant every time she would tell one of them. So when Kitty complained about not having much time alone with Ryder, it seemed natural for Rachel to offer to stay with the children of Finn's cousin.

"No need to bring pajamas, cause Finn still has at least one for each child here, for emergencies." Rachel warned, while arranging everything. "Just the other day he bought one for Chloe, because he saw the one we had here was in fact Ari's size."

"Okay, Rachel. You two are being lovely, as always."

"Nah! I'm sure it will be a pleasure for me and Finn." She giggled.

She couldn't be more right! It was a special night because she was learning a lot about her daughter and intensified her learning with other children around. Finn, meanwhile, seemed to have been cut out to care for children. The fact that he had pajamas for the use of the children of his cousins at home was something emblematic of his love for them and of his hopes for emergencies that would leave his house full of small ones for whom he could teach, with whom he could play, and whose stories, ideas and spontaneous opinions delighted him more than any adult conversation.

Ari was not the only one making things for the first time, during last months. They experienced a lot of firsts too, thanks to having become parents, as being late to work, in the case of Rachel, or not being able to go to a football game with Puck, in Finn's case. From one thing, however, Finn did not give up, which was the poker games with his friends every week. Although, not to get out of them, he had to transfer it to his own apartment, when game night coincided with one of his wife's shift.

What he could not avoid, however, was losing, for the first time since he had started the tradition, all the chips for the other guys, during one of these nights. Not only the presence of his daughter distracted him, preventing him to bluff with skill, but also the cards didn't cooperate with him a bit.

He was very angry and cursing, and the boys took advantage to annoy him further, teasing him for his losses, until he felt two little arms hugging his legs and heard the best of sounds escape the lips of his youngest princess.

"Dada... lap." In her ways, she asked him to caught her in his arms, and then nothing else mattered nor could take the smile from his face.

He could have bad luck in the game, but he had the greatest luck one could possibly want in life!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for being here with me, guys! Hope you like the chapter! =)**

* * *

It was the start of a ordinary night during the week, and Finn was working on his laptop in the livingroom of family Hudson's apartment, while Ariel was entertained herself with some cartoon DVD, chosen among the many she had. It was like this most of the time: he working and she playing or watching TV, because they had decided that with Finn serving his customers from home, it was not necessary to send the little one to daycare, and he would look after her until she was aged to go to kindergarten.

It would not take much, really, because she was three years old now and would be enrolled in kindergarten for next school year, which, by the way, was even causing him to miss her in anticipation, considering he loved to spend his days with her. The noises of the movies and eventually from toys not hindered him, because he was accustomed to do his jobs amid shouting and all sorts of computers noises. And even when he found himself, as at that moment, watching the cute girl, it never come to him adversely. It was just a moment of distraction that was very worthwhile!

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

The Little Mermaid sang on screen, but it was his Ariel, the Hudson, that Finn watched with a smile on his face, as she danced and tried to sing too, missing a little verses, because she was watching her newest DVD, which had been a gift from her godfather Puck, on his last visit, days before. When doing a spin, the girl noticed her father's eyes on her and stopped, opening a huge smile and running to him, who put the computer aside and picked her up, holding her tight.

Ariel also hug her father with all her force and then she sat on his lap, turning to watch the mermaid on the screen and trying to accompany her in the song. Finn laughed when his daughter used a funny word that was not part of the lyrics, and pressed the girl against his torso again, handing out several kisses to her cheek. He only caught her attention, however, when he began to kiss her little neck, making her feel ticklish.

"Stop it, dad... stop." She asked, laughing, and he continued. "Please... please." She begged, pouting, and he decided to give her respite.

"My cutie!" He said, taking another smack on her face. "Go and see your movie. Daddy still needs to work a little." He said, releasing her from his arms.

"I know, dad." She said, running a hand over his face, like her mother would do when she wanted to ask for something, and he looked at her curiously. "But would you answer me some questions before?"

"Of course, princess." He giggled. "What my girl wanna know?"

"First, why am I Ariel and Gaby is the one with red hair?"

"Well... because people usually resemble their parents, baby. Aunt Emma is redhead and she is Gaby's mother. You have neither father nor mother redheads, then your hair could not be red." He tried to explain.

"Ariel's father isn't redhead."

"He's old... so he has white hair, like Grandpa Tom, you know? When he was younger, it probably was red."

"Hum" She was thoughtful and made a little grimace. "I don't like it, dad. Red hair is so pretty!" She added, with sad semblance.

"It's beautiful, but I think the brown is even more!" He told her, sincere. "Your hair is like your mother's, and I love her hair! Don't you think mom is beautiful?"

"Yes!" She smiled widely. "It's true... my hair is beautiful!" She used exaggerated tone and gestures, making her father laugh again. "But, dad... in the rest, I'm like Ariel, right?"

"The rest... what rest, Ari?"

"If I go deeeeeeeeeeep in the sea... will I swim like a fish?"

"To swim like a fish with a tail and everything?"

"Yeah!" She confirmed with hope.

"Oh, no, baby." He denied and her smile faded immediately. "Nobody has fish tail... this is just fantasy. Neither you nor Gaby, or your mother... or me. Nobody gets tail when it enters the water."

"But I want it! I'm Ariel and I can't be anything like Ariel?" She said angrily.

"Yes, you can. You can sing like Ariel, for example."

"Why not having a tail?" She asked tearfully.

"Princess!" Finn did not like seeing her sad, but this was one of the few times that, even if he wanted, and if Rachel would not complain, he couldn't spoil her. "As I told you, this is a make-believe thing... is something that exists only in the story."

"But why do they tell lies in this story?"

"They aren't lies, Ari... it's like in a game we play! We can pretend things and they are fun, but we have to know they aren't real. And not only in this story. Don't you remember the Beast? He returns to be a prince because of Belle's kiss... something magical happens... and magic only happen in stories. We also have Pinocchio, whose nose grows... Peter Pan, that flies and makes other children fly with him. Have you seen someone flying around? " He joked, poking her belly.

"I don't know Peter Pan... would you tell me the story, daddy?"

"Huh... let's do something better then. Now that Dad has already stopped working anyway, he will find the movie on the Internet, so we can see it together, ok?" She didn't know exactly what was this Internet thing, but she nodded, happy, forgetting the things she couldn't have and loving the opportunity to see a film with her father.

Finn found the classic, which he downloaded, while preparing something for dinner. Shortly thereafter, he presented to his daughter Peter, Wendy, Tinker Bell and Captain Hook, among others, appeasing the longing he had of his own childhood, when he watched the very same cartoon, dreaming about flying, like his daughter was dreaming with a mermaid tail. He showed her other fantasies of the movie, like never getting old, trying, tactfully, to convince her that there were things that should stay in fiction.

"Imagine not getting older! When you're a kid you do lots of cool stuff that adults don't do anymore, but when you're an adult you also do great things that children can't do, and everyone deserves to experience everything, right?"

"What adults do that is so cool?" She doubted him.

"Let me see." He replied thoughtfully. The first things that came into his mind were not examples he could use in that situation, of course! "Oh, adults drive cars, they can go out alone, go to nice places that doesn't allow children to enter. But it's hard to explain. That's exactly why you need to be an adult one day, to understand it and to see how good it can be. Except that, until this day come, you have to take good advantage from childhood things, which are also cool, as playing, being pampered by your daddy... " He blinked.

Ariel did not seem convinced, but neither did any more questions, and returned to see the Disney classic, asking him to repeat a part that had been lost during their conversation. Only after the arrival of her mother, their warm greetings, and when they already had eaten together, she talked again about the subject fantasy versus reality.

"What did you two do today?" Rachel asked, covering her daughter, who was already lying on her comfortable bed.

"I saw the Little Mermaid and Peter Pan."

"Do we have Peter Pan?" She turned to her husband, confused.

"I mentioned the story, and she wanted to see... so I downloaded it." He shrugged.

"Dad wanted to show me that almost every movies has lies. Show why the other Ariel has a tail and I'm a tailless Ariel." She commented, but now indifferent to the problem.

"Peter flies..." He explained, seeing the questioning look of his wife. "And our little princess here knows that people don't fly, so it was a good example of how there are many fantasies in stories... things you can not really have or do." Rachel smiled, holding gratefully her husband's hand.

"But there are things in the stories that are true!" Ariel said, sitting on the bed. "Wendy has siblings... and I know this can be true cause Gaby has a brother and Chloe has one too."

"And also daddy." Finn said, not seeing where this conversation was taking them.

"So I can't have a tail, but I can have a little brother, right, mom?" The two adults looked at each other while answering yes. "I want one. Goodnight, mom!" She said, as if asking for a popsicle in the park, stretching out to receive a kiss goodnight from her mother.

Finn also kissed his daughter and the couple left the bedroom in silence, but soon they reached the hallway, he opened a huge smile and took the woman in his arms.

"I think we have a special gift to provide, Mrs. Hudson!" He reported, determinated, and they went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Always dedicated to Cory Monteith... the one that will live always and forever in our hearts. **

* * *

"When is my little sibling gonna come?" Ariel asked suddenly to her parents, in the middle of the lively conversation they were having during dinner of an average night.

"We don't know yet, Ari." It was Finn who answered her, seeing Rachel's smile fade away instantly, after the inquiry.

"But why?" The little girl crossed her arms in front of her, pouting. "Lana's parents told her she will have a sibling more or less in seven months."

Rachel gave Finn a sad glance and left the table, taking her plate although it was not completely empty. The matter had taken off her appetite, as well as her willingness to share the moment with her family, even though it was a bit selfish of her to let her husband handle the issue alone.

It was just over three months since Ariel had asked for a brother and Rachel knew that both her daughter and Finn were eager to have a new member in the family. He disguised, not wanting to push her, but even so she felt frustrated with every menstrual period that came, even though they were doing all that was necessary for pregnancy to happen.

She could not understand! The first time, when they were not married, when they had never talked about children, when she had only forgotten the pills for a few days, she got pregnant quickly. Now that they wanted a baby so much, that they had formed a family, that they had a name in common, a daughter they were succeeding in educate well, and enough love to share with as many children as God would send, their attempts would just go wrong!

"You'll have a sibling soon too, baby girl." She heard Finn say to their daughter, while discarting the leftovers from her plate in the trash. "Mom and Dad also want it and we are doing what it takes, but a baby is not like a doll, that we can buy anytime. Sometimes it takes a while for the magic to happen inside the woman's body and for a new life to begin growing." He tried to clarify, remembering Ariel knew already that babies grow inside their mothers, thanks to an explanation given after a recent encounter they had with a fellow of Rachel that was pregnant.

"You told me magic only existed in stories, Daddy." She complained, still with her arms crossed and frowning. She was too smart and had too much memory for his liking sometimes!

"It's true, princess. Magic only exists in stories. What Daddy is calling magic is just..." He thought for a moment while she stared at him defiantly. "...what happens when two people show their love for each other in a SO strong way, with a caring SO great that God chooses them to have a child."

Rachel leaned against the kitchen counter, with tears in her eyes, feeling blessed to have someone like Finn in her life, able to give an explanation as beautiful as that one for births. She was sure that, although it's not exactly love that gives origin to human beings but sex, all their children would be really the result of lots of love. The problem was in the merit! If God would truly send children to people who deserved them, she would not be going through the torture that involved monthly cramps, headaches and absorbent.

"But you and mom love each other! Just give her more caring... like you did before!" Ariel almost quarreled with her father.

"Like I did before?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, Dad! The same amount of caring you gave her, that made God send me to you." She rolled her expressive little eyes and both Finn, who was there with her, as Rachel, still leaning on the kitchen counter, laughed.

"I'll do it, baby. Thanks for the tip." Her father stood up, kissed her hair, and picked up his own plate and hers. "Now go to your bedroom to play a little, and Mom and I will come soon, to put you to bed." He continued, going into the kitchen, while the little project of people did as he told her.

Mr. Hudson went into the other room and saw his wife, who was staring at the floor. He put the dishes in the sink next to hers, and tentatively approached, raising her chin.

"Hey." He called, looking for her eyes and getting a hint of a smile. "You can't become so upset, whenever she asks about a sibling, Rach." He said, stroking her face with both hands.

"Why am I not able to give you another child, Finn? To give the brother or sister she wants so much!"

"We've been trying just for a while, baby." He said, earnest. "I'm sure there's nothing wrong. You took the pill for three years and only stopped three months ago... and it is little time."

"It should not be!" She said, irritably. "The other time, just an oversight..."

"Pressuring yourself wont help, and you know it better than anyone." He interrupted. "You need to relax... and we'll have a baby when the time comes. The most important thing is that we want it, and we'll love him or her like few other parents do."

"Of that I'm sure." She smiled genuinely, but it did not last. "But I can't help thinking that I'm being punished."

"Are you coming or not? I'm sleepy and I want you to tell me how the story of the boy with the green thumb ends." Ariel ended the conversation of the adults, wanting to know more about the magical boy who did flowers and plants grow with his touch.

The couple did all the nightly ritual, which sometimes had the presence of Rachel, but not others, thanks to her shifts in the hospital. They dressed their daughter in pajamas, put her to the bed and told her the tale, until she got sleep and they went to their own room, where they took care of their own preparations for a soothing and re-energizing night.

"What do you mean by being punished, babe?" Finn asked, when they were lying, one facing the other and he was stroking her hair. He had been worried and could not just forget about it. "Punished by whom... and for what?"

"For life, Finn." She said, wearily. "Punished for having felt superior and invincible and..." She took a deep breath, preparing to tell him about what was bothering her. "I think I have prayed a plague, years ago, and it's turning against me." He looked at her, confused.

"A plague?"

"Yes. I... I never told you, but I kind of did it to your ex-girlfriends... those you found in bed together."

"Quinn and Santana?" He was amazed, but also interested further, shifting and getting on one elbow, gesture that she repeated.

"I told them they would never be happy... that they didn't deserve to be happy. I don't remember the details, but I remember that... and the fact is that I shouldn't have said that or even thought that."

"Firstly, we are happy and will CONTINUE to be happy, even IF we don't have another child. So, you shouldn't think life is taking away your happiness." He assured her. "Secondly, Rachel... for God's sake, you're human! You met two people who had hurt me a lot and you reacted."

"Even so, I went too far by saying that they didn't deserve and wouldn't be happy, Finn."

"They didn't deserve it!" He shrugged. "And if they continued acting as they were, they would never deserve... and they really wouldn't be happy. You only said the truth... it was not a plague."

"Are you sure?" She questioned softly, with sad eyes, looking for relief from the guilt she was feeling so long after, just because things didn't look as perfect as before in her life. They didn't seem so perfect like they were when she said everything!

"Sure." He said, laughing at her, lying down again, and pulling her to lie on his chest. "Besides..." He continued, as they shared subtle caresses. "...if it had been a plague, it would've went wrong and wouldn't be coming back to you. And maybe, because they were responsible, even indirectly, for the best thing that happened in my life, there's some worthiness left for them, in the end. Or perhaps you even helped them to change their attitude... I don't know. The fact is that they seem to be very well." He said indifferently.

"And how would you know that, Mr. Hudson?" She shifted in the bed, looking at him.

"I didn't meet them, if that's what you're thinking." He tapped her nose with his fingertip, playful. "But Puck has contact with them and the other day he commented that they found that there was more between them than sex... that they're living together now and even adopted a little girl."

"Really?" The question was rhetorical and full of relief.

"Really." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, realizing how much she relaxed. "So let's forget about plague and punishment... and we focus on doing the only thing we can do."

"Waiting, right?"

"Waiting too, but I was thinking of something else." He informed, turning them quickly on the bed, with a mischievous smile on his lips.

Rachel giggled and took her husband's lips on hers. It seemed that nothing could hurt her, when she had someone like Finn as her companion, friend, lover, family and safe haven.

She returned to believe at that moment that together she, Finn and Ariel would be able to conquer pretty much everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, people! It is with a mixture of sadness, the kind we have when we are about to say goodbye to something good, with joy for a mission accomplished, that I inform you that this is the penultimate chapter of the story.**

**Hope you like to read it as much as I had fun writing it!**

**See you soon with the last one! And thank you very much for your reviews!**

**xoxo**

**Mari**

* * *

Rachel and Finn were already married for over three years, but even so they hadn't ceased to have the same sexual chemistry and excitement that had made them connect with eachother, when they first met. Of course the presence of Ariel, the sleepless nights with her when she was a little baby, her escapades to her parents' bed, during stormy nights or after a nightmare, and the fatigue, result from a life full of responsibilities, had decreased slightly the number of times they had sex per week. However, whenever they were alone and awake, they behaved almost like two teenagers discovering each other, as if there were still plenty of exploring to do.

Now they were trying to have a baby, Finn had the perfect excuse not to keep his hands off of Rachel's body, and she didn't mind it one bit, to the point that they were almost caught by Ariel when they were getting rid of each other's clothes in the kitchen one night, and the little girl decided to get up half an hour after being put to bed, complaining the hassle of a growing tooth.

For several weekends in a row, they left their daughter in relative's houses, to be able to spend hours and hours in the arms of each other, making love with all fervor. They enjoyed themselves, like every couple should have the opportunity to do at least once a week, in the midst of erotic toys, new lingerie, light and aphrodisiacs snacks tasted in bed, and even erotic films, although some gave them more fun because of the laughter they provoked than for helping stimulate the libido.

However, during that Friday night, for which Finn had waited anxiously all week, and for which he prepared a special setting, with scented candles, satin sheets, red roses and champagne, all Rachel had been doing was flinching. For more than two hours, she had invented excuses like hunger, an urgent phone call, a full stomach after ending such hunger, and even the classic one, headache, which led her husband to the limit of his patience at last.

"Rach, babe, what's going on?" He asked and she didn't look away from the TV screen, going from channel to channel without even paying attention to what was being shown in each of them.

"What do you mean?" She feigned ignorance, avoiding his gaze.

"Rach" He called her, taking the control away from her and gaining her attention, finally. "What is happening to you? Why don't you wanna go to the bedroom with me?"

"I know you prepared everything with utmost care, babe, but I'm not ok." She said, feeling guilty. "Just gimme some time, huh?"

"I'll give you all the time in this world, as long as you trust me, babe. Open up to me and tell me why you're not ok, since you seemed super excited for tonight, just like me."

"Okay... I'm sorry." She smiled, holding one of his hands and stroking it. "It's just that, over the past few days, I realized that I'm late on my period. Finally, it's late and I might be pregnant."

"And isn't it great?"

"Yeah... of course it is! But it's also terrifying." She said, sighing. "I can't help being afraid of filling myself with hope for then to know it was a false alarm."

"I understand, babe. I know you think Ariel and I are disappointed with you, although this is something that only exists in your crazy little mind." He laughed. "But seriously, Rach. All this worrying can't help at all! It's better knowing at once... taking an exam. On monday, in the hospital..."

"Actually, I wanna do it today." She interrupted, decisively. "I'm scared and I was like... walking in circles, but now I told you, I wanna do it fast."

"Let's go to the hospital, then?"

"To be honest, I don't wanna take the risk of sharing a possible disappointment with my coworkers, Finn. I bought three pharmacy tests and if two of them indicate positive, I think we can trust them."

"Come on, then." He called her, getting up from the couch and holding her hand, and she accompanied him without hesitation. Seeing the results in his presence would be better than doing it alone, because, as much as he wanted a child even more than she did, she knew he would not fail to demonstrate a positive attitude, no matter what. Even if, on the inside, he had himself broken into a thousand pieces, he would never stop supporting her.

The instructions on the packaging were followed to the letter and, minutes later, the couple was messing up the bed prepared especially for the night, no more trying to make a baby, but celebrating the imminent arrival of one. The celebration lasted almost the whole weekend and they even thought to pick up Ariel from Kitty's house, eager to tell her, but eventually decided to keep the plans and welcome her back on Sunday, after all their moments alone would become scarcer shortly.

It was late Sunday afternoon and they were sleeping, naked and embraced, after making love once more among countless times. They had forgotten to set an alarm clock and didn't see six o'clock approaching and passing, so they awoke to the doorbell ringing insistently. Rachel jumped up and put on shorts and a t-shirt hastily, as she shook Finn's body, for him to do the same.

"Hi, princess." Finn said, as soon as he opened the door, crouching in front of his daughter who threw herself into his arms, squeezing him as strong as possible.

"Hi, Kitty." Rachel, who was by his side, greeted her friend with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, princess Chloe!" Finn hugged the other girl, who was pulling him by the sleeve of the shirt, as soon as he let go of his child. "You are very grown up and beautiful, huh?"

"Thank you, Uncle." She said, smiling, and then hugging and kissing Rachel, who had also squatted, and had Ariel ensnared by one of her arms.

"Get in, Kitty-kat." Finn laughed, pulling his cousin into the apartment and hugging her, while his wife went inside with the two girls. "Thanks for taking care of our little monkey. Did she give you trouble?"

"Nah! The only one who gives me problems is your friend Ryder. He's worse than all the kids together!" She snorted, but in the end she couldn't contain a small smile.

"Are you eating with us?" Rachel asked Kitty.

"Yes, Mom, please!" Chloe pouted, before her mother could say anything. "Uncle Finn makes the best grilled cheese of all!"

"All right." Kitty laughed. "If it's not a problem, Rach."

"No problem at all! Besides, Uncle Finn is the one cooking tonight, since he makes the best grilled cheese!" She laughed too, hitting the butt of her husband, who made a face of mock protest, but went to the kitchen and returned only when several sandwiches and glasses of juice were served.

He found the two women talking excitedly and the two girls playing with dolls, but the smell of bread and cheese made everyone stop what they were doing and devote themself to eat. Silence dominated the room for several minutes and it was broken only when Ariel decided to bring her favorite subject in.

"Mom, I learned how to change diapers, you know? When my sibling comes, I'll be able to change its diaper, right?"

"Did you learn how to change diapers?" Rachel frowned.

"I have a doll that pees." Chloe explained and the adults laughed.

"For now, you are too small, Arie. You'll help us take care of your little sibling, but leave the dirty work for Mom and Dad, ok?"

"Finn!" Rachel snapped, not liking the expression, though it was logical.

"Can we tell her?" He asked quietly to his wife and she nodded, so he continued talking to his daughter, who had returned to eating. "Arie, princess, we have something to tell you about it."

"Do you?" Her eyes widened with hope.

"Yeah! Your sibling is already here, in Mommy's tummy." He grinned, running a hand through Rachel's abdomen.

The two children ran to the brunette, hugging and kissing her belly, though it still had no trace to indicate that a life was growing inside her. Kitty hugged her favorite cousin, congratulating him for the second child that was to come. The smart girls started talking thousand different things about babies, while the adults only laughed, tried to answer their questions and at the same time calm them.

"What will be his name?" It was Chloe who asked.

"It has to be the name of a Prince, because mine is from a princess and he can't feel less important." Ariel said, seriously. "We have Eric, but it would be weird because he is the husband of Ariel. But we also have Philip and Adam... and also Edward."

"Flynn and John too." The other girl tried to participate.

"No!" Arie put her hands on her hips, a little irritated. "These are not real princes... they only married princesses."

"It could be William or Harry." Kitty recalled.

"Who are these?" The children asked together.

"The princes of England." Finn said.

"I do not know them, so it has to be Philip, Edward or Adam." Said the youngest creature in the room, as if it were she who would decide everything.

Then the girls began to argue about which of the three was the best Prince, listing the qualities of the characters and even of their princesses. They not even heard the older ones stating that it was not even possible to know if the baby would be a boy yet.

They were in a kind of particular world and being observed by the adults, and Rachel and Finn were so happy at that moment that they would not mind letting them choose any of the names, or any other that might arise, if they had a son.

They were finally reaping another fruit of the love they sowed, and that was the one thing that really mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the last chapter of this fic that gave me so much pleasure and I hope to have given to you also.**

**Thanks a lot for reading! =D**

**See you soon in other stories...**

**xoxo**

**Mari**

* * *

Rachel was lying on a lounger in the backyard of Finn's paternal grandparents house, where the Hudson family had gathered for a American BBQ, consisting on burgers roasted on the grill outdoor.

At the moment, his grandmother was finishing cooking some trimmings to serve with the meat, having rejected help, both from her own daughter-in-law and from her grandson's wife. Finn's grandfather was reading a newspaper, while his father was responsible for the barbecue, and his mother had just returned to the garden, occuping another lounger beside hers, having gone out of the house, where she had gone offer help in vain, once again.

"She really don't want help." Carole informed the youngest of Hudson ladies present. "She said that the recipes are family secrets, and that Terah can wash the dishes alone." She said, referring to the girl who helped with house service, because the oldest of the Hudson women alive could not stand doing certain tasks.

"I tried to help her too. I'm embarrassed to stay here just being lazy." Rachel giggled.

"Fair enough, dear. It's not worth for you to remain stand up with this big belly of nearly eight months."

"It's true. My legs are a little swollen." She said, grimacing.

"But you look great, honey!" The in-law assured her, caressing her arm, like she always would do, and both women smiled. "Finn told me that the ultra this week showed everything is great with the baby and that he finally let you know his sex, huh?"

"Yeah." She grinned, smoothing her tummy. "It's a boy."

"You seem pretty happy with that, right?"

"Oh, I wont hide that I prefer a boy. Typically, they are more attached to their mothers and the girls to their fathers." Confessed.

"I don't know, my dear." She laughed. "I only had boys, so I couldn't know." She watched her two sons, which were a bit distant from them. Finn was in the pool and his brother lying in a hammock, reading a book. "Besides, you also can't know that, cause you have two dads and unfortunately you never lived with your mother." She remembered, but friendly, not rudely.

"I don't really know, but that's what everyone says." Rachel shrugged. "What I do know is that Ariel, who is already a big girl and doesn't need much of my care, is totally a daddy's girl. She would live hanging from Finn's neck, if she could." The brunette commented, faking jealous of them, but deep down she loved to see how father and daughter acted with each other, how much they looked alike, and she knew they had for her the same unconditional love they had for one another.

"Another invalid argument." She smiled playfully. "All children, if they could, would live glued to Finny." She declared, taking her eyes from Rachel to observe her oldest child, who had four small ones, with their colored swimsuits, toys and buoys arm, around him and vying for his attention.

"Alright... you got me." She raised her arms, as if in surrender. "I think I just want a lot of reproductions of my Finn around me." She confessed, smiling.

"And I don't blame you." His mother gave her two patting on the leg, also with a smile that barely fit on her face. "What will be his name?"

"We haven't come to a conclusion about it yet, unfortunately." She said, a little annoyed. "Ari wants Clark or Bruce, because she's at that stage of liking superheroes, and Superman and Batman are her favorites. Another result of being always around her father! And the worst thing is that he thinks it's funny and doesn't help me convince her that the characters are cool, but the names are not. " She sighed. "It was so much better when Philip was born, and she thought he needed to have the name of a prince to be important."

"What about another superhero then? Peter, for example, is not a bad name." Carole suggested Spider-Man.

"I really want Adam, you know? When Phil was born, he would be Adam, but she had a dream in which she was friends with Sleeping Beauty and asked us to change it." She rolled her eyes. "Now she's almost six years old, and we need to stop thinking everything is a joke and doing all her wills, but Finn doesn't help me at all."

"With what don't I help?" He asked, approaching. They had not realized he had left the water, with the newest Hudson, of a little over a year and a half, who was now stretching his arms toward the mother.

"You spoil Ariel." Rachel replied, adjusting herself to place the boy in her lap, while their girl clung in one of her father's legs and Chloe in the other.

"That again?" He asked, rubbing his face.

"We were talking about the baby's name and I was telling Rachel that I like Adam a lot." Finn's mother intervened, trying to help her daughter-in-law somehow.

"There's no superhero named Adam, grandma!" Arie gave the information she thought of the utmost importance, sitting on her grandmother's lap, while Finn occupied the tip of the lounger where was his wife, putting Chloe on his legs.

"Actually, there's one, my lovely." The grandmother said, stroking the wet hair of her granddaughter. "There is a very powerful superhero named Captain Atom, who has the human name of Adam Allen. The name is better than Bruce or Clark, because those are just superhero names and Adam is both a superhero and a prince, which are two things that you like, right?" She asked and Ariel looked at her curiously, but nodded. "Great, then I'll dry you girls, for us to eat, okay?" She rose with Arie and motioned for Chloe to come with her too.

"I like Adam." Arie said, before walking away with her grandmother. "But I don't know this superhero." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, walking towards the house, and making her mother roll her eyes because for her temper.

"Your father will show you later." The couple heard his mother say, before motioning for Arthur to leave the pool and go in with her and the girls.

"This is your thing and not my mother's, right?" Finn approached Rachel, stealing a quick kiss and smiling.

"Bruce for me is a cat name, Finn. And Clark... I dunno. I don't like it." She complained. "This thing for superheroes will pass and others will come, but it will be our youngest child who will get the name forever."

"Yeah, you're right, babe." He said, taking a dry suit, and preparing to go to the bathroom and change. "Imagine if she decides to watch Avatar with Sam and likes Neytiri or Tsu'Tey... or Star Wars with the Puck and falls for Anakin or Padmé, and she resolves that her next brother or sister should have a crazy name like that." He joked and they laughed. "It's better for us to put Adam now... and continue choosing normal names."

"What, Finn? Are you serious?" She questioned, startled. "It will be our third child, he not even left my belly yet and you're already talking about another one?"

"I like big families, babe. Don't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A big family is great, but it is not you who gets heavy, ugly, sick in the early months, going to the bathroom all the time, having strange desires." She observed.

"I'm sorry, Rach." He said, crouching in front of her and petting her face. "The fact is that they grow... and it's so good when another arrives, so tiny and with the whole world to discover, that I forgot it isn't only happiness." He said, earnest. "I would have been happy with one, I'm happy with two and I will be happy with three, if you prefer to stop." He assured her, kissing her forehead and getting up. "I'm going to change clothes because the old men have called us already." He pointed his grandfather and father, who had summoned everyone to eat a few seconds before.

"I love you, Finn." She said when he was leaving and he turned, giving a smile that was made just for her.

"I love you too, babe. So much!" He declared, heading towards the door.

She stood up, walking over the table where they would eat, and began to talk with other family members, who were already around this. It was a lively and loving family, and everyone loved children, so that no one hesitated to spend the afternoon with Chloe and Arthur, when Ariel asked to take her cousins to the BBQ too.

Deep down, she knew that she would cede and have more children with Finn, if nature wanted it. It was too good looking to Ari and Phil, and seeing the features of the man she loved so much, and some of her own qualities of which she was proud.

Furthermore, love is such a good and rare thing! Why not take advantage of the fact that in a Hudson's heart there's always room for one more?

* * *

**Do you have one last review to leave me? ;)**


End file.
